


A Soldier Lay Broken

by Hyperchef



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POW!Nyx, this AU has been eating at me for two weeks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperchef/pseuds/Hyperchef
Summary: Before the fall of Insomnia, before the traitors strike, Nyx is captured by the enemy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off an AU built between an RP partner and me. Nyx is taken by Niflheim and spends a year in their custody before escaping to find out what has become of the world in his absence. What's posted here are short supplementary fics of Nyx's time in captivity.
> 
> It is not a pleasant AU.

"He's not talking, sir."

His breath shudders in his chest. He can't tell if something's wrong with his lungs or not, but he can feel at least one broken rib. The pain all blended together anymore.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of the King's chosen elite. He'd have to be pushed much harder before he'll break."

He grits his teeth, but can't muster the strength for anything more than that. His throat is raw and dry; lips cracked. There's blood dripping hotly down his body. He can't feel the tips of his fingers.

"I'm afraid if we push him much farther he'll no longer be able to talk."

The room was almost silent except for the voices. The interrogator, and an older man, unknown to him but kind of familiar in tone. He hears metal clinking, the twist of a cap off a bottle. 

"That's all right. We no longer need him to."

Footsteps approach and a shadow crosses his face. He tries to lift his head, to stare defiantly, but there's a hand gripping his hair and moving him to the side, exposing his neck. There's a sharp pinch, almost invisible among the rest of his hurts, and then fire courses through his veins.

Nyx screams.


	2. Was It Worth It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a waste.

"Was it worth it, Nyx Ulric?" The general stood at the cell door, watching through the bars to study the fallen glaive within. "Your oaths to the negligent king who will leave you here to die?"

Still a boy, despite his age and experience. A boy who lost and lost, and was lured in by the promise of 'honour' and 'justice'. Yet here he lies forgotten in an Imperial facility, now merely a toy for the whims of Verstael and his experiments.

Nyx doesn't move, unresponsive. The single shackle around one bruised ankle almost redundant under the weight of what's been done to him. The thick bandages around his torso are stark white over discoloured skin. The only sterile thing about the room they dropped him in. His hair is matted and unkempt. His muscles thin. A far cry from the hero Lucis once boasted. Even from here Glauca can see the injection tracks littering Nyx's arms and neck; veins clustered black from the most recent one.

It's a pity, and behind his helmet Glauca sneers. What a waste. He turns on his heel. With his curiosity satisfied he has no reason to return to this cursed place. A memory, nothing more.

He almost misses the ragged reply, Nyx's voice torn from overuse.

"Every...damn....day."

There's still strength left in the words, something unbroken and stubborn. Glauca turns his head to find Nyx watching him with an almost dead-eyed stare. There's no move to get up and face him, no strength left with Verstael's cocktail still taking its course through his system, but there's something there yet holding on.

Glauca smirks and walks away, steps heavy with purpose. A pity, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I have written for this AU at the moment. Later on Nyx wakes up alone outside the compound with no memory of how he got outside, and so begins his attempt at escape and recovery. And learning what, exactly, they did to him.


End file.
